disAPPEARANCE
by words0712
Summary: Without a word you left me hanging with the phrase you wanted to hear from me.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own iCarly, PERIOD**

* * *

><p>"<em>He left without a trace; He left me hanging with words I wanted to say to him"<em>

It has been 10 years since he left without a word, me and Sam were worried sick, even I was surprise that Sam was concern about him. But what made me thinks is the reason why he didn't even bother to knock on my door and say good bye.

It was a case of a very mysterious disappearance because even Mrs. Benson left with no hint from the place where she worked, Me and Sam tried to contact both of them but no one answered back and we even asked the police assistance but nothing came up, and then we heard rumors from our fellow friends in Ridgeway that Freddie was one of those people who died on a plane crash, I cried, I just couldn't imagine the thought that I never said anything to him, even the words that he wanted to hear from me, it was the most painful event in my whole life and thankfully Sam and Spencer were there for me, They help me get back to my feet.

* * *

><p>The Sun was up high, Summer is kicking in with hot and humid atmosphere, almost everyone in the street were holding snow cones or licking their ice cream vigorously but lucky for Sam she was seated at her Car enjoying the cool air that her Car produces, She was listening to some country song as she crosses one coffee shop she stopped and bought two cups of coffee, one was cappuccino and the other is latte. She hurried back to her car for the heat makes her feel dizzy, another few minutes of drive and then she arrived at a building 14 stories high, She entered and went straight to the elevator, she took a sip of the cappuccino she was holding and when she reached the 12th floor Sam was greeted by a girl named tanny "Hello Ms. Puckette, are you here for Ms. Carly Shay?"<p>

Sam smiled and said "Yes, of course, as always, is she here or did the jerk invite Carly again to eat cookies in his office?"

The assistant smiled and said "No Ms. Puckette, Ms. Shay is in her office, please do come in"

Sam nodded and Tanny opened the door to reveal a brunette who was facing a huge glass window Sam gave Tanny a smile and left.

"Sup Carly, what are you doing?" Sam sat on the left side of the table.

Carly smiled and turned around to face Sam and said "Just thinking"

"About what?"

"Stuff" she smiled and said "anyway, what about you? Break from work?"

Sam smiled and said "Nope, Ditch work"

"Are you sure it's alright for you to not work today?" Concern was in her voice

"Come on Carly, I was just kidding, in fact it wouldn't even bother me to not work, I'm the CEO of the company, I can do whatever I want" She smiled and continued and said "anyway I bought you this latte, it's from the coffee shop we always go to"

She grabbed the coffee and said "Thanks, anyway why are you really here?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that the air conditioning in my office broke so I had to find a place where I can be cooled and feel relax at the same time" She put her feet on the opposite chair and smiled at her

She smiled back and said "You're not suppose to that in my office, Eric might see you"

"Oh, that jerk, his no match for me"

"His still my boss, Sam"

"But you are also her Girlfriend, so he should get along with me as well"

"But you're the one that doesn't want to have peace with him"

"Well to bad for him, I don't like him at all" and she crosses her arm in protest

Carly smiled and said "Fine, but just be good and don't break anything"

Sam smiled and said "not gonna make any promises"

Carly gave her a chuckle when the door opened and the guy came straight to Carly and kissed him on the cheek and said "Hey baby"

Carly smiled and said "Hey" the guy smiled and Sam said "Carly. I think it's gonna rain" he eyed the guy and said "Bad"

The guy looked around and saw Sam on the couch and said "Oh, Sam you're here"

"Why? You don't want me here?"

"Sam!" Carly cried

Sam rolled her eyes and said "Fine I'll be quite"

Carly then turned her head back to the guy and said "So why are you her Eric?"

"I was just checking up on you" Eric then again gave Carly a kiss on her cheeks while Sam made a noise but wasn't heard by Carly or Eric.

"So you're not actually here to tell me anything that has something to do with business?"

"You know me too much" he crosses his arm and then Sam said "Well, I hope she didn't know anything"

"Sam! Really?"

"Fine, I'll just go outside, I'll be back when that thing leaves" and she stood up and went outside the door"

"I'm really sorry; she's still trying here best to be really nice"

Eric laughed and said "Oh, it's cool, I would get used to it sometime now" and he sat across Carly and said "So about business"

Carly Sat down and said "What about it?"

Eric sighed and said "The big meeting to our biggest share investor"

"You mean Mr. Anthony Diaz?"

"Well yes" He heaved another sigh and Carly said "we've prepared so much for this event, I'm sure he'll continue on helping our company and plus I know that you can do it, you're the big boss, right?"

Eric smiled, stood up from his chair and said "I'm not the boss here, you are" and he kissed Carly and when they broke apart he said "When the encouragement comes from you, I really feel more confident"

"Don't get use to it" She smiled and Eric then walked to the door and said "I must be going now, Sam would probably be tired waiting, I'll pick you up later, Bye" and he exited the door and in a few seconds Sam came walking in and asked "What did the moron want?"

"Sam"

Sam rolled her eyes and said "So what did he want?"

"His tense about the upcoming meet up with Mr. Anthony"

"Who's Anthony?"

"His the biggest share holder in our company and he is also one of the most successful software enterpriser in all Europe"

"Wow, Big time"

Carly sighed and said "Although only a limited information about the guy is given to us"

"Another wow, do you mind introducing me to him when you two meet?"

"Sam, I'm not going there to find you a date or to hook you up with this guy, I'm also kind of nervous for this event"

Sam sat back to the couch and said "Oh, Don't worry, everything will be fine, I'm sure of it, just chill, alright Carls?"

She gave her a half smile and said "I hope so"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi, another new story,ENJOY**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**R&R**

* * *

><p>It was one heated morning in Seattle, almost all the air-conditioning were turn to full high as the heat wave burst the sweating glands of almost everyone inside the Seattle software corporation everyone is anticipating an important guest that might be arriving soon.<p>

"Hey babe are you alright?" Eric said concerned

Carly was pacing back and forth on her heels and said "How can I not be alright, one of the biggest partners of our company is coming"

"Carly, I know, I'm also nervous right now, but we have to let them see that we are calm and cool with whatever they say, so just calm down"

Carly nodded and said "You think we will not do something stupid and ruin this for almost 20,000 employees?"

Eric smiled at her and said "No, we will not let the people down, we've worked this hard were not gonna topple everything to the ground, we rehearsed" sounding a reassuring tone at the very end of his sentence

"Yes, yes, you are right I will just sit beside you and listen intently to what he says" Carly said while she was getting some air and she continued "I'll just go freshen up, be right back"

* * *

><p>When Carly came back at the lobby almost everybody were already inside the hall. Carly took a deep breath and came inside and saw almost all the top contributor of their company and the executives were all standing and greeting each other, Carly looked around for Eric and found him talking to a guy in black suit, Carly approached him and said "I'm sorry I'm late"<p>

"It's alright babe, anyway that guy over there is the CEO of England power software Corporation" Eric was pointing at a guy in a black vest talking to the vice president of another company.

Eric grabbed Carly's hand and approached the man and when they came there Eric said "Mr. Diaz, I'm Mr. Wilson of Seattle Software Corporation"

The President's secretary gestured his hand and the man turned around and said "Mr. Wilson, it's a great pleasure to meet you" and he smiled and both man shook hands with each other and Eric said "Sir, this is Ms. Carly Shay, Marketing Vice president of Seattle Software"

Carly stood there frozen, she looked at the guy and put a quick mental note to her head, the guy was taller than Eric about an inch, he had a clean cut style with a bit of brush up in the front of his hair, his eyes were brown the hair color was natural brunette and the smile shows of his dimple in the side of his cheeks. Carly uttered "Freddie"

The Man continued smiling and offered his hand for a shake Carly took it and the Guy said "Ms. Shay, pleasure to met you"

Carly was still standing there dumbfound, she couldn't believe what she was seeing, she tried to pinch herself to knock her of this dream but unfortunately she was standing there wide awake and she doesn't know what to do.

"I'm really sorry sir, she's a bit nervous right now" Eric said while holding Carly at her shoulder

"Oh, it's alright" and he smiled at Carly and said "Shall we start the presentation?"

Eric nodded and Mr. Diaz Sat down in front of them and Eric said in a low tone "Babe, are you sure you're alright?"

Carly was still pale from the encounter and said "Yes, I'm fine"

Eric smiled and said crouching "Alright, just tell me if you're not feeling well" and he held Carly's hand and smiled at her. And the lights turned off.

* * *

><p>Carly kept staring at Mr. Diaz back she still doesn't know how to register the things she saw in her mind, when suddenly the light came back and everyone applauded and stood up and shook hands.<p>

Mr. Diaz stood up and said "Well, as I expected, the presentation is the very best"

Everyone applauded and Eric said "Thank you sir"

"Well, I saw what I should see, so then maybe we can have another meeting, to talk about a longer partnership?" Mr. Diaz was smiling at his assistant

Eric was smiling and said "I wouldn't let you down sir"

"I know that" and he shook Eric's hand and said "Well, I have to be going now"

And he shook some more hands but before he could turn around he offered again his hands to Carly and said "Congratulations Ms. Shay, Job well done" and he smiled and left.

"Well babe, I think that was pretty Damn successful" he was smiling when Carly look up to her and said "I'll be right back"

"Where are you.." and before he could finish his sentence Carly already exited the room.

Carly ran across the hall and when she caught a glimpse of him he shouted "excuse me!"

The guys in black suit didn't turn around so she ran a bit faster trying to balance herself because of the high heels she was wearing and then shouted again "EXCUSE ME SIR!"

The men stood there and look around, she caught up with them and Mr. Diaz saw her and smiled and said "Yes?"

Carly stared and was still making sense of the face in front of him, his smile, his eyes, it is like she saw them already and said in a shakey voice "Freddie?"

Mr. Diaz smiled and said "My name is Anthony Diaz, you can call me Anthony if you wanted to, nice meeting you again Ms. Shay" and he gave him another smile and walked away.

* * *

><p>Carly came back in her office the blinds were shut down so the room was a bit dark, she was sitting there staring blankly at a coffee cup that Sam left the other day. She closed her eyes and a tear fell off her cheeks.<p>

"_Hi, my name is Freddie Benson" there was a shy tone in the boy's voice_

_The girl noticed the boyish smile and said "My name is Carly Shay, I live here" the girl was pointing at the door behind her_

_The boy had a huge grin on his face and said "Also live here" and he pointed at the door beside him_

"_That is so cool" the girl said enthusiastically _

"_Freddie!" a woman's voice interrupted the conversation_

"_Oh man! That's my mom" he was scratching the back of his head_

_She smiled opening the door of her apartment and said "better go to your mom now, I think she's freaking out"_

_He gave her a smile and said "I'm already used to that tone of voice" and she giggled at the joke where in the boy found it amusing and she noticed it and said "Well then I guess I'll just see you around"_

_He smiled and both waved at each other and entered their apartment respectively._

Carly then suddenly opened her eyes when she was interrupted by a door slamming from the next room. She wiped the tears in her cheeks and the air entering the room was very hot and humid but Carly felt really cold inside, a stabbing pain was felt in her chest and she said "_It' couldn't be him…cause if it was him, he could have hugged me rather than shake my hands like we never knew each other...that boyish smile on his face…is Freddie's"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First off I would like to say thank you to sweetStarre123, thank you, thank you for reading and giving reviews, I know I'm not that good of a writer but still you read my stories, and that means a lot, thank you so much for being an inspiration to me..**

**secondly, I don't own iCarly and also the story is inspired by the korean drama Green Rose, so I don't also own anything from it, just an avid fan of the drama and comedy series, blend them together and you get disAPPEARANCE..enjoy!..:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**R&R**

* * *

><p>A knock on the door was heard.<p>

"It's open!" Sam was shouting on the top of her lungs

Carly came inside and saw newspapers clattered on the floor, a string of ribs that was half eaten was sitting on the couch and a few coffee cups were in the trash bin she said "Well, at least those cups are there in the trash bin"

Sam smiled; she was on the phone yelling "No! I don't want any of your tires! I don't have a truck!" Sam shoved the phone down and said "Oh, hey Carls, sorry for the mess, had A stressful day today, any way I thought we are gonna meet up later at coffemug, I told you I'm not gonna be late, you don't have to pick me up"

Carly moved the ribs out of the couch with a tissue paper and sat down and said "I really have something important to tell you"

Sam looked at Carly and said "Oh, ok, then I'll just finish this stuff and we can go" and after she finished what she said the phone started ringing again and she grabbed it and yelled "I said it!, I don't own any truck!," there was silence and she yelled again "Well you're a bigger…" and the phone went off.

"Who was that you're talking too?" Carly asked

"Some guy who keep on asking me if I wanted a tire for my truck"

"But you don't have a truck"

"Exactly!" Sam grabbed her jacket and went out the door who was followed by Carly

* * *

><p>Both Girls drove to their coffee place, Coffemug is a very small coffee shop with tables lined outside the sidewalk and costumers piling up to the counter to have their famous latte and since it was a Thursday afternoon the line was a bit long, Carly already found both them a sit under a small tree while Sam, lines up to get their coffee, Few more minutes when Sam reappeared in front of Carly.<p>

She was holding a tray with two cups of coffee and two sliced of a chocolate brown mousse cake she said "Bon appetite"

Carly smiled at her and said "Thanks"

Sam sat down opposite from her and asked "So, what is this thing you wanted me to know, that you really have to pick me up?"

Carly took a sipped from her coffee and said "It's about last night's conference meeting"

Sam sliced her cake with a fork and asked "What about it?"

Carky heaved a sigh and said "It was Freddie…"

Sam choked a bit from the bite she took and said "Excuse me? What did you say?"

Carly look at Sam and said "I know it's weird but I have a feeling it was him"

Sam shook Carly in the arm and said "Who's him? What does Freddie have to do with this? Where is that nut cracker?"

Carly looked down and said "Mr. Diaz"

Sam withdraws her gripped in Carly's arm and said "The dude from Europe?"

"Yeah, it was him, his Freddie"

Sam looks around and a smile was drawn on her face and she said "So? How did it go? What did Freddie say?"

Carly's face was opposite to Sam's smile she looked really down and said "Nothing much"

Sam looked curious and asked "Nothing much? After a long absence he says nothing? And what's with the dorky name 'Anthony Diaz' is it his alias?"

Carly shook her head and said "When I first saw him he didn't show any excitement seeing me, he shook my hand and that was all the conversation that happened between me and him, he didn't recognize me"

Sam noticed that Carly had tears forming in her eyes and Sam said "Maybe it wasn't Freddie you saw, I mean no offense but I know you missed him so much and I also do, but Carls, maybe you're just hallucinating things, you know, stress from work"

"Sam, it was him, I'm positive" Carly looked at Sam pleading to understand her and Sam said "Carly, I want to believe you, but he might just look a lot like Freddie, but isn't Freddie"

"No,I know it was him, his like a carbon copy of Freddie"

Sam was trying her best to be as honest to Carly and said "Carls, I'm just saying this but there are billions of people around the world maybe at least one person would probably look exactly like us but not really us, and I just think that the 'Freddie' you saw last night wasn't actually Freddie" Sam's eyes were pleading

Carly wiped the tears on her face and said "You think so?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen this Diaz guy, so I really don't know, but Carly, you know that work has been such a big mess with your life right now and add up you're stupid boy friend" and before she could finish her sentence she took a sip from her coffee and said "How about we go to the Spa this Sunday?"

Carly wiped the tears on her cheeks and said "But.."

Sam shook her head and said "No but's, were going, I wouldn't take a no for an answer, plus it's my treat"

Carly smiled knowing that her best friend is always concern about her feeling and she said "Alright then, but I'm not gonna pay anything alright?"

Sam smiled and gave her a nod.

* * *

><p>It was one hot afternoon at Carly's office, she was stacking paper and was ready to go home already when suddenly the door opened and Eric came in with a smile saying "Hey babe, do you want to go out, tonight?"<p>

Carly didn't look at him and said "Well..." but before she could say no Eric interrupted and said "We never really went out on a date since the first time we met, and I was hoping you could go tonight, I mean boyfriends and girlfriends usually do those things, right" it was more of a statement of demand rather than a question

Carly looked up at him, she saw his eyes, they pleading for her to say yes, Carly then felt a sudden stab on his chest and she said "Yes, of course" She gave him a small smile

He grinned at her and kissed her on the forehead and said "Well, here is the place" she gave Carly a small paper with a map drawn to it and said "I'll see you tonight babe" and he walked out of the office with a huge smile plastered on his face like a kid who got a big candy cane from Santa.

* * *

><p>Carly came inside her apartment, drop her bag on the couch and went directly to her bed and didn't even think of changing, when she suddenly felt how alone she was for almost five years since Spencer left and moved to Florida, and her, leaving Bushwell to find an apartment much closer to work. She tried closing her eyes for a few moments when a train of images came across her mind.<p>

_She pulled him away from the crowd of students who were too busy trying to finish their project during the annual Lockdown in Ridgeway when she said "__You've seen the Animal Channel."_

_He shook his head and she said "The- the horses"_

_He nodded curiously_

_Her tone got lower when she said "When they want two horses to… you know" she sighed and continued "When they want two horses to… you know, "date" " She finished it off with an air quotation_

_He nodded playfully_

_She lowered her voice and moved closer to him so that he could only be the one to hear what she is saying, she said "they put them in the same barn together and then they like turn the barn lights down"_

"_and…"_

_He was trying not to Laugh and was nodding vigorously_

_She lost her patience and grabbed him in the arm and shook him saying "YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME SAY IT!__" __ He rocked back and forth for a few seconds under her gripped and when she let go He SMILED at her…_

She quickly opened her eyes and when she looked at her clock it was already 7pm. She quickly stood up and took her coat and ran downstairs and hailed a cab. When a cab stop at her she rummaged into her purse to find the paper that Eric gave to her earlier, lucky for her it was under her press powder, she gave it to the taxi driver and in few seconds they were off to place Carly had never been in to.

It was a twenty minute ride to the place, it was a park, but Carly had never come across it, she gave the nice man twenty bucks and the cab left. Carly noticed that there were flower petals scattered across the pathway, and to her intuition she flowed it, She started smelling a very familiar perfume and when she turned a curve she saw a beautiful gazebo that were drape with pink see through cloth, and a nice table for two in the middle she walked towards it and then a violin played and out of the blue Eric appeared.

Carly was surprise and said "What is this? I thought were having dinner?"

Eric smiled and said "Yes, we will, but there is something important that I wanted to tell you"

He hugged Carly and he kneeled in front of her and took something out of his left side pocket and said "I have known you for two years, and you know that I love you so much" he inhaled

Carly was tearing up, she doesn't know what to feel, or maybe she doesn't feel anything at all, her legs were shaking and her hands were balled into her side when he spoke "Will you marry me, Carly Shay"

Carly put her hands to her mouth, she was crying, but not because she was happy about it but because she couldn't feel anything, not even a small tinge of happiness, when suddenly guilt strike her again, she doesn't want to hurt Eric, and she looked at him there was a smile covering his face, She couldn't say no, so she nodded while she sob.

Eric Stood up and hugged her tightly, He kept on repeating the words "I love you babe" while Carly sobbed harder and when she closed her eyes that smile, in her dreams, were not Eric's.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter...R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**R&R**

* * *

><p>Her head was still floating in the air as she puts little blush in her cheeks, She has nothing to think off, it was as if her whole body was being drag by some strings and she couldn't control it, she stood up from her vanity chair and got her shoes under her bed when she suddenly heard a door slamming, she quickly shot up and look around for something and when she caught a glimpse of a rubber band she quickly armed it in her pointing finger and she was like aiming for something. She walked slowly towards her bedroom door which was half open and without any thinking she suddenly kicks it and jumped to her feet ready to shoot his attacker.<p>

"Morning Carls" Sam was looking down at her shoes and when she looked up she said "What is that? Sounding shocked

Carly looked around and said "What? This, it's a rubber band, why what?"

Sam shook her head and said "Not that, that!" pointing directly at Carly

Carky looked down and realized what Sam was talking about, but before she could say anything else Sam walked out of the door, Carly hurriedly grabbed her purse and coat and ran after her.

"Sam! Come on!" Carly was up to her heels, just to follow Sam, unfortunately she was a fast walker and in just a couple of minutes, Sam and Carly were already at the parking area, Sam turned a curve and Carly was catching her pace when Sam found the Car she opened it immediately and she Step in slamming the door.

Carly was panting, She got to the left side of the car and knocked, Sam hesitated for a while but then she slid the car windows down, Carly said "Could you just please let me explain" she was trying to catch her breath.

Sam clicked the door open and Carly stepped in, still trying to put as much air in to her lungs she said "I'm sorry I didn't tell this to you as soon as I got this" she was holding the ring.

Sam shrugged and said "I don't mind knowing anything about it"

Carly looked at her and said "This isn't actually the real engagement ring"

Sam looked sideways and asked "Then what is that? Some kind of a washer"

Carly frowned and realized that it quite looks a lot like a washer but then she shrugged and said "No, This kind off his pre-engagement ring"

Sam's brows raised and she said "Well it's cheap, it's just a golden washer"

She sighed and said "The real engagement will be on his birthday, since his whole family will be in town"

"Whoop tiiii doooo, a family of nubs, what a bunch" Sam gave her a smirk

Carly looked at her directly and said "Sam, stop that"

Sam rolled her eyes and said "Then give me one good reason why I shouldn't be mean to him"

Carly paused for a while and said "Well, his really nice…"

"ANNNDDD?" Sam shifted her head to her

"His nice, that's it" She said folding her arms into her chest

Sam had a smile and then started the engine and said "But you don't love him"

Carly heaved a sigh and said "Well…"

And before Carly could defend herself which wasn't necessary since there was nothing to defend, Sam said "Carls, I've known you since legend tells, I know it when a guy caught you're heart straight from a fall"

Carly didn't move and shrugged and Sam continued "You just like Eric, you don't love him, end of story"

"But his a really nice guy, and we've been going out for a long time now "She was trying to sound like she was defending him but Sam knows her to well and she asked "His nice, okay, fine, he is, then what?"

Carly looked straight to the road which was packed with cars and Sam said "See, Carls, you didn't say you loved him, every time I make fun of him the only defense you have is 'his nice' "

Sam was right, it was the only thing she could say about him, she could never say that she loved him because there was nothing to start off.

"You like him because he is nice, you like him because every time you needed someone when I'm not around he would always be there by your side, that is how he got to go out with you in the first place, but you never fell in love with him because for some reason somebody is already inside your heart." Sam finished off her speech looking directly to the road

Carly leaned in her side and looked at her window, she didn't even fought back, cause what Sam said was true but she wasn't quite sure what the last part of what she said meant that 'somebody was already inside her heart'. And Sam didn't even try to continue what she was talking about; instead she was peacefully driving her car.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Shay, somebody is here to see you" Carly heard Tanny's voice in her office phone and before she could reply back the door swung and Carly's eyes were drawn to the man walking towards her<p>

"Ms. Shay, Anthony Diaz, CEO of England power software Corporation, we meet a couple of days ago" he held his hand for a shake

Carly took it and said without moving her eyes to him "Yes"

Anthony smiled and said "Here, I went to your boss and he wasn't there" he held his hand with a paper and said "This is somewhat a very important papers, and it wouldn't be right if I just give this to his assistant so I decided to hand it over to you, since I know you could be trusted, could this paper be safe in your hands?"

Cary was looking deep into his eyes trying not to move an inch and she nodded

"Well then, good, I'll be going then now" He gave Carly a smile and turned around but Carly spoke "Do you know Freddie Benson?"

Anthony gave her a half smile and said "I'm sorry, but I haven't heard or met anyone with that name" he then again smiled and when he was about to walked away Carly again spoke and said "How about iCarly?"

He stopped and turned around and walked towards her and he said "No, I don't remember knowing something about iCarly" He smiled and continued "I really have to go Ms. Shay" he turned around and walked out the door, Leaving Carly with tears in her eyes, she said to herself _"I know it's' you, stop lying"_

* * *

><p>Eric walked happily to Carly's office, he was holing a basket of flowers and a smile on his face, and he was quite in a happy mood as she walks up to Tanny.<p>

"Is Carly here?" Eric smiled happily

"Ms. Shay stepped out for a while, but she would be back in a few"

Eric's wide smiled went to a half smile; he asked "Where did she say she's going?"

Tanny looked up at him and said "I really don't know sir, she didn't tell me where she was going, but she was really in a hurry"

His eyes widened and said "Can I wait for her inside?"

Tanny smiled and said "Yes Sir, please do so"

Eric gave her a smile and walked inside, he walked towards her table and put down the basket of roses, and He sat next to the left side of the table, he flipped some papers that were lying in her table, he read some few lines of the news paper that he was holding when suddenly he felt bored and decided to go to Carly's computer.

As he sat up and clicked the screen open, The screen displayed a website which was named iCarly, Eric already heard about this from Carly but he never really looked it down, so he scrolled down to see pictures of Sam and Carly being all wacky and funny in pictures but something caught his attention.

He instantly scrolled the page up and saw a boy holding a camera in his right arm, He examined the face very carefully, as if he was trying to look for some pimple in the boys face, his eyes were merely an inch from the desktop, he read the caption below and said _"Freddie Benson"_. He then realized that what he was looking at was a teenage boy who looks exactly like the CEO of England power software Corporation, when suddenly a piece of paper fell down the floor, he pick it up and saw pictures of Mr. Anthony Diaz.

He quickly grabbed his phone and dialed a number, he stood up from his chair and was pacing back and forth.

When the next line picked up he quickly said "Hey Steve, can you help me with something?"

"Sure thing, what is it bro?"

"Can you look up the name Freddie Benson?" He was rubbing his temple with his left hand

"Sure, wait up" The other end of the phone went silent and some clicking noise were heard when suddenly the other line spoke "The dude just disappeared from the face of the planet 5 years ago"

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I have had some records of him missing, and some were also looking for him, mostly from a Sam Puckett, Spencer Shay and Carly Shay"

Eric was sweating as he listens to his friend talk but what made his heart sank to the bottom of his heel was the mention of a Carly Shay, he didn't speak for a awhile when the other line spoke again "And just a few hours ago, this girl named Carly Shay reopened the case" his hand felt cold he hung up and looked blankly at the computer screen trying to figured out what was happening. He needs to know something about this Freddie Benson and why on earth did Carly never told him anything about this guy.

He looked up at his phone and dialed a friend of him and Carly and said "Gibby?"

"Oh, hey Eric, what is up?"

Eric hesitated for a awhile and said "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing bro, what is it?"

He sighed and asked "Do you know anyone by the name, Freddie Benson?"

"Freddie? Yeah, of course we went to middle school together, but he went missing just after we graduated, never really actually knows where he went, why'd you ask?"

He was panicking; his feet were tapping the floor heavily when he spoke "Is he and Carly friends?"

"Yeah, they were, back when we were still in middle school they do this web show, iCarly"

He looked back at the screen and asked again "did he and Carly ever went out?"

Eric heard a laugh and Gibby said "Well, I really don't know, but Freddie has had a huge crush on Carly ever since they met, and Carly has been turning him down ever since as well, but when we started to enter our final years in high school, Me and Sam noticed that Carly was starting to see Freddie into a different light, but we shook the thought off since Carly wouldn't even tell us if she does like Freddie or not"

"Oh, cool, thanks bro"

"Sure thing but-"and before Gibby could asked the lines were cut off

Eric felt frozen, he couldn't move from where he was, he couldn't risk the fact of losing Carly, No he couldn't, then he felt a stab in his chest, the stab of jealousy was starting to creep into his heart, his eyes were bloodshot, his hands were clenched into a ball, he loosened his tie and said to himself "_I wanted to know more of this Freddie Benson and how he is related to Anthony Diaz"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hope you guys enjoy, read and review...**


	5. Chapter 5

**R&R**

* * *

><p>Sam was walking joyfully to her favorite taco restaurant; she got to her usual sit and ordered her usual meal and it was serve to her with the same waiter she had for 2 years, she was happy and delighted by the scene, it was a sunny morning, she could hear the birds chirping and the atmosphere was really fresh, She breathed deeply and took a bite from here taco when she suddenly realize something was missing, as she stood up from her chair furiously, she knocked over the guy at her back and shoved a man in front of her, she stormed to the condiments area and she said "Move it if you don't want to get hurt"<p>

The guy didn't look at him but moved quickly to his side. Sam grabbed the chili sauce and said "Thanks"

She walked back to her seat when suddenly she bumped into a guy who was wearing a black vest, and was wearing vintage sunglasses, Sam walked passed by him when she abruptly halted and looked over her shoulder, she examined the guys back and without hesitation Sam walked towards the guy and tapped him on the shoulder.

The guy turned around and said "May I help you?"

Sam looked at him from head to toe and she said "Take off your glasses"

The guy hesitated for a while but did what she asked him to do, he took of his glasses and smiled at her and said "Yes?"

Sam was taken a back from where she was standing, she covered her mouth with her hand and said in a muffled tone "Oh my gosh!"

The guy looked curiously at her and asked "Did I say something wrong?"

Sam's eyes widened as she stared at him, it took here a couple of seconds to get everything in her head when she suddenly bursted out "Freddork! You're back!"

Everybody inside the shop looked around and faced the two of them, The guy opened his mouth and said "I'm not…" he hesitated for awhile but spoke "Freddork" and he walked away but Sam followed her outside the shop and she said "Okay, Fine" She grabbed his arm and forcefully whirled him around to face her direction and said "Freddie, it's me Sam!" she said gleefully

The man sighed and said "Anthony Diaz" he offered his hand for a shake

Sam looked at him, her brows raised and said "You're not gonna fool me Freddie" She waved her hands in the air and continued "So where have you been?"

The guy gave her an amused smile and said "I'm not Freddie, because the last time I checked, I was Anthony, not Freddie" he assumed in a reassuring tone

Sam's brows met in the middle and said "So you're not Freddie?"

He eagerly nodded

"Oh…" Sam said embarrassed

He smiled and said "It's okay" he assured her and continued "But next time we ever meet again, never ever call me Freddork, okay" he smiled and waved goodbye to her and walked away.

* * *

><p>Eric furiously walked inside her office and said "Carly" in a very stern voice<p>

Carly didn't look at him and said "Yes?"

He heaved a sigh and walked towards her desk and said "Why didn't you tell me about him missing?"

Carly looked confuse and said "What are you talking about?"

He scoff and said "Not what, but who. This guy Freddie, you never said anything about him missing"

Carly looked at him distress and said "It's not that important" she lied

He gasped and said "Really, because the last time I checked, you went to the Seattle police department to reopen his case"

She walked towards him and said "Why are we even talking about this" her tone was defeated

He looked at her and handed her a piece of paper and said "Look at that"

Carly saw a picture of Mr. Diaz holding a glass of wine and she asked "What is this?"

"That Carly, is a picture of Mr. Diaz, sharing his first ever success as CEO of his corporation"

"Why are you showing me this?" She asked defensively

He smiled and said "does that face resemble anyone you know?"

Carly knew where the conversation was going to end up so she said "I don't want to talk about this" She turned around but Eric grabbed hold of her wrist and said "Tell me that you don't care about him!" his voice was piercing.

Carly shook away his hands around his wrist and said "His my best friend and it bothers me that Mr. Diaz looks exactly like Freddie" She lament

Eric sighed and said in resentment "Ok fine, I'll call Mr. Diaz and I'll prove to you that his not Freddie Benson"

Carly looked at Eric pleadingly and as he dialed his number Eric turned around and the other line spoke "Yes?"

"Mr. Diaz, this is Eric Smith of Seattle Software Corporation, I was wondering if you would like to have a drink, there is a bar not far away from the hotel where you're staying" his tone was cheerful

"Well, Sure thing, I was planning on having a couple of drinks as well"

"Good, then we will see you in a bit?" Eric said

"Of course"

"Thank you sir" and then after that the phone went off and Eric faced Carly and gave him a look and said "Go fix yourself, were seeing Mr. Diaz"

Carly looked confuse and asked "Why are you doing this?"

"His not Freddie Benson" he demand and he walked away not knowing that Sam was standing behind the door listening to their conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, Another new chapter, hope you give reviews..:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**R&R**

* * *

><p>It was a silent drive to the bar, Eric and Carly were still in a very heated position to talk to each other and Carly knew that it was normal for Eric to be mad about this, but she never wanted this situation to come this far, she was feeling tense and nervous both at the same time. She was biting her lips, her hands clasped with each other and when the car screeched to stop, Eric stepped out of the Car followed by Carly and he said "I hope this clear things for you" he walked inside not waiting for Carly's response.<p>

The bar was mildly lighted and the song was slow, the mood inside feels calm and siren but Carly knew she was in a very bad position tonight and she could only hope that nothing bad happens.

Eric spotted Mr. Diaz and a guy in brown jacket, both stood up to welcome Eric and Carly, Eric smiled and shook hands with Anthony.

Anthony nodded and said "Mr. Smith, this is Marco, my assistant" The guy in the brown jacket shook both hands of their guest and they all sat down.

"So, Mr. Diaz, how are you enjoying Seattle?" Eric smiled as he took a sip of his wine

Anthony Smiled and said "It's great, I love the people here"

"Well, that is great Mr. Diaz" He smiled

They laughed at some joke that Marco told them but Anthony was curious of Carly's demeanor and asked "Ms. Shay are you alright" there was concern in his voice

Carly looked up but before she could answer, Eric spoke and said "She's just sad about his Best friend"

"Oh" His eyes looking at Carly and asked "What happened to him?"

Carly look at Anthony hopeful and said "He went missing ten years ago"

"I'm really sorry to hear that" Anthony said in a low tone

"You know what's weird Mr. Diaz? That best Friend of her looks exactly just like you, almost as if you two were twins, his names Freddie Benson" Eric said smiling

Anthony smiled at the thought and said "So that explains it all, a lot of people have been asking me if I know of this Freddie Benson-"he cut off and look slightly at Carly and he said "and I keep on telling them that I'm not him, he must be a very famous guy here"

Eric laughed and said "Actually he is, back when they were teenagers"

Anthony's eyes grew large and said "Really?"

"Uh, yes, they do this web show called iCarly" he said while taking a small sip of his drink

Carly gave him a half smile and Eric interrupted "Mr. Diaz, wouldn't you mind if I take Carly for a small dance"

Anthony look away from Carly and he saw saw Eric smiling and said "Yes, Sure, Please do"

Carly and Eric walked to the dance floor. The song was in a low key and both of them were swaying back and forth to the music. Carly was resting her head onto Eric' shoulder and every time she would face the table where Anthony and his assistant Marco was, she would look up to him but to her dismay he wasn't looking.

They danced for a couple of minutes when Carly withdraw and told Eric that she was already tired, so they went back to their table and Eric said "Mr. Diaz, I think it's getting late, I should probably take Carly home now, if it's alright with you, I'll just get my car"

Anthony smiled and said "Yes, of course"

Eric went outside to get his Car and Anthony said "Shall we?"

Both of them went to the exit and as they stood in front of the door Anthony spoke "You look exactly like the girl I used to love" he was looking at her smiling

Carly didn't knew this was coming and she asked "Really?" in a small tone

He heaved a sigh and said "Yes, but she's long erased in my mind" he look up at the sky

Carly was about to ask him another thing when Eric came forward and said "Mr. Diaz, Thank you so much for giving us your time tonight"

Anthony smiled and said "The pleasure is mine" and both of them shook hands and Eric said to Carly "I think we should go" and he grabbed Carly's hand and they walk to their car and Anthony said "Thank you Ms. Shay"

Carly smiled weakly and she went inside the car.

* * *

><p>Sam turned another block and she was on hype to finish her rounds, she fixed her ear phones when she suddenly spotted someone she might know, she hurriedly ran to catch up with a guy in a blue sweat shirt and she shouted "Hey! Wait up"<p>

The guy didn't turn around so Sam had to move her legs much faster and when she was inches away she yanked the man's shirt and twirled him to face her direction and she said panting "Ever do that again and I'll rip you're head off!"

The man shrugged himself and looks surprise and said "What happened to you?"

Sam glared at the guy in front of her and she said sarcastically "I don't know maybe I was running to catch you"

The guy helped her stand up straight and said "I'm really sorry, I got this on my ears" he showed Sam her ear phones

"Thanks" she said while she fixed herself

The guy smiled and said "Anyway, this I think is the first time I saw you jog, early in the morning" the guy did an air quotation on his last words

"Ha-Ha! Very funny Gibster" She said slapping his arm

Gibby rubbed his arm and said 'So why are you trying to catch me?"

Sam had a curious look on her face and said "Come to think of it, I really don't have any idea on why I was trying to run after you"

"Okay" he agreed and said " Since were both together, how about we grab a cup of coffee" He said gesturing his hand To Sam

She followed him and they walk silently for a while when Gibby spoke "So, how have you been?"

Sam look over her shoulder and said "Nothing much, work, work, and more work, I guess"

He gave a chuckle and said "Wow, that is a very weird thing coming from you, I mean, when we were in Ridgeway you were like 'I hate work, I'm too lazy' kind off girl but now" He looked at her and continued "You pretty much changed"

She smiled at him and said "We really haven't seen each other for so long" they turned a curve and she went on "and it's weird because we both are staying here in Seattle and never went away"

Both of them gave a hearty laugh about the idea when Gibby said "Anyway, few days ago Eric called me"

Sam looks at him and asked "What for?"

Gibby motioned and said "It has something to do about Freddie"

Sam's eyes grew large and said "What did he asked you about Freddie?"

"Well, He asked me if Carly and Freddie ever went out" He said opening the door to the coffee shop

Sam entered still focus on Gibby and asked "And what did you say?"

Both of them lined up and Gibby said "Well I told him that, No, Carly and Freddie never went out but I also quite told him about Carly having some kind of feelings for Freddie other than Friendship"

Sam didn't know how to react but she said casually "Oh"

Gibby got curious so he asked "Is Eric and Carly alright?"

"I really don't know, I haven't talked to Carly since last week, so I really don't have any Idea what's going on with them" she lied

"Oh" he said and he faced the lady on the counter and said "One Latte" and he look at Sam and she said "I'll get one latte as well"

"Make that two please" and he smiled and said "I'll pay for this" and he grabbed his wallet and took a few bills and when the lady gave them their coffee both walked away to the counter while Sam held her coffee in her hand smiling at the information she got from Gibby.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Carly just woke up from her slumber, the sun was already up but since it was a Saturday, she wasn't obliged to get up early to go to work.<p>

So she sat up in her bed for a couple of minutes so that the wonderful morning would sink into her and as she got bored watching the dust bunnies float in her room she decided to get out of bed and start the day and as she turned to face the bathroom she saw on her vanity table the ring Eric gave to her.

She moved to her dresser and held the ring in her hands, She look at them for a few seconds and said to herself _"This is unfair for him"_ and he look up and saw a picture of him and Eric smiling happily at the camera.

She knew that if she had to do something, she has to get over the whole 'Freddie being Mr. Diaz' thing in her head, it wasn't right for their relationship.

She hurriedly pick up her phone and dialed his number when suddenly a roughed voice answered "He—llo?"

"Eric, it's me Carly"

"Oh, what's up?" His voice straightened out

"How are you doing?" She said in a low tone

Eric said curiously "I'm fine, just woke up"

Carly sighed and said "I just want to tell you something"

No one answered and Carly continued "I'm really sorry for making you worry about a lot of stuff, specially me and my delusion that Mr. Diaz could possibly be Freddie" she heaved a sigh and continued "But now I could only tell you that I'm done with those delusion, I' m really sorry"

She started sobbing as she finished what she said and Eric answered "its okay, How about we go out tonight, Dinner"

Carly wiped the tears in her cheeks and said "Okay" in a muffled tone

"Alright then, Bye, I love you babe" Eric said happily

Carly tried holding the sobbing to her and said "Bye" and there was a small pause on the phone and then it hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is another Chapter, I hope you guys enjoy this one.**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own iCarly and Green Rose, anyhow R&R**

* * *

><p>"Come in" a rough voice said<p>

The guy entered the room and said "Dude, it's like 5 pm in the afternoon, get your butt of that bed!"

The man lying on the bed groaned and covered himself with his blanket.

The man standing up yanked the blanket out of the bed leaving it on the floor and revealed a man all curled up and he said "Anthony" he sighed and yelled "GET UP!"

He rubbed his eyes and said "So Marco, since when did you become my mom?"

He rolled his eyes and started walking towards the door and said "Alright then, No news for you" and he twisted the knob but before he could step out Anthony said sitting up on the corner of his bed "Alright what's the news"

Marco smiled and turned around and said "Which one do you wanna hear first? The good news or the Bad news?"

"Should there always be a bad news?" Anthony stood up stretching

"Apparently yes, I don't make the rules" and he walked towards the curtain and revealed a beautiful scenic view and continued "So which one do you want to hear first?"

"Okay, Shoot me with the bad news first" Anthony said walking towards the bathroom

"Well-"He stopped and turned towards the bathroom door and said "You or shall I say we are invited to a Seattle City Party, something tonight at 6 and…" before he could finish his statement the bathroom door swung open and Eric said while the brush hung freely onto his mouth "Whha?" in a muffled tone

Marco said disgusted "Thank you for spitting Dirty foam in front of my face" and he wiped his glasses and went on "They are expecting you there"

No one answered for awhile but when he entered the room he look directly to Marco and said "Tell them I'm ill, Sick, has a bad cold, I just don't' want to go" and he walks towards his bed and said "I'm not in to mingling with people today or tonight"

Marco sighed and said "Come on, since when was the last time you went to a party? Huh?"

Anthony rolled his eyes and said "Last week, during my trip to LA"

"That was for old people" Marco said crossing his arm

"Well, this isn't as different as that one" He scoffed

"Well, during the first part, old stuff" There was a smile creeping on his face and said "But old people can't stay up late like us, not so old people" his eyes grew large while saying the last phrase

"I'm still not coming" Anthony then slammed his body on his bed

"Okay fine, how about this, you just come with me and then just sit in front of the bar for the whole night and-"he sat next to him and continued "I really want to go, stop being a kill joy!" and he shook his body and Anthony stood up fixed himself and said "Fine, Just, Tell me now the good news"

Marco smiled enthusiastically and said "We have found where your dad is hiding right now"

Freddie's glommed face lit up and asked "Where?"

"Well, they said his staying in Helsinki, Finland right now" Marco said

"So? When are they gonna catch him?" He asked eagerly

Marco's smile was wipe away from his face and he said "They're waiting for a good timing, they need to plan"

"WHAT!" Anthony bellowed and said "We have him! Why can we just get him?"

"Alright, Relax, the reason they need time is that you're dad is very awesome at escaping, very good in that matter, and they just don't want to lose him again, they have been doing hide and seek for almost 8 years from your dad, so if they have this kind of opportunity, they will need time to make plans and make sure he doesn't escape this time" Marco said while he breaths deeply

Anthony didn't speak for a while Marco's eyes followed his back and forth walk when he halted and said "Just tell them that they can have their time for planning but I want my dad to be captured as soon as possible" and he walks towards the window and he said calmly "I'll get ready for the party, Thanks" and he crossed his arm while looking at the scenic view in front of him

Marco Heaved a sigh and said "I will" and he walks towards the door but before he could exit he whispered "Just hang in there men"

The door clicked close and Anthony said to himself _"Yeah, Keep hanging in there Freddie, these things will soon be over"_ and he heaved a sigh and closes his eyes

* * *

><p>Sam was hurriedly putting her heels as she murmured to herself "Dang it, I'm so late for the party" and he crouched down to strap the next heels on her foot she shouted "Diane!"<p>

The door opened slightly and a girl in her mid 30's peeked inside the room and look around to find no one and she asked "Yes Ms. Sam?" while she search for Sam

Sam was crouching under her table and said "Bring Aesop here, Now!" and he thumped her head under the table and rubbed her head when suddenly the door swung open and a guy wearing a knitted sweater vest and plaid pants walked inside and said "You look gorgeous Ms. Sam, you're going to the Mayor's big party?""

"Uh, thanks, yeah I will and-"she look at the wall clock and said "Shoot! I'm late"

Aesop nodded and asked "So what can I do for you?"

Sam stood up and grabbed her purse and said "I want you to get information about this two people "and she opened her purse and had two pictures in her hand and gave it to Aesop

He looks at it with brows almost touching and asked curiously "Uh, you gave me the same picture"

Sam smiled and said "No, I think" she said confuse and continued "That is why I want you to find as much information as you can about these two guys" and she grabbed one picture and showed it to Aesop and said "This is Freddie"

Aesop nodded and Sam went on "His my best friend and he went missing 10 years ago, just before we go to college and he is our web show tech producer back in the days, iCarly, he loves tech stuff and all sort of nerdy things and there have been rumors that he died with her mom during an air crash"

Sam then looks at Aesop who was trying her best to catch up with what she is saying when she grabbed the other picture and showed it to him and said "Meanwhile, This dude over here is Mr. Anthony Diaz. He is the CEO of England Power Software Corporation"

Aesop's face was as confuse as before and asked "Maybe they're just the same person?"

"That is why I want you to get as many information as you can and plus you are the only guy I know that can do this kind of work" She said as she handed him the photos

"Why?" He asked curious

"I'm doing it for a friend's sake of happiness-" and she heads to the door and said "but don't ever tell anyone about this thing, alright" and she look at him directly

Aesop nodded and said "Anything for you, Ms. Sam" and he smiled

Sam smiled back at him and said "Alright, I better get going now, thanks again" and she waved and disappeared in a split second.

* * *

><p>Anthony and Marco arrived at the event center just in time for the ceremony to start; the place was elegantly decorated, the whole interior of the building is stunningly gorgeous, and few people from all ages are gathering in the middle of the stage to hear the Mayor's welcoming address.<p>

As they step in to join the crown, Marco was eagerly looking around and Anthony noticed him and asked "Who are you looking for?"

Marco's head was twirled around and shrugged and said "Nobody" and he look back and Anthony smirked and said "You're gonna cut your head with what you're doing" and he walks away and heads to the bar.

Meanwhile Sam just arrived and she ran across the hall and when she entered the room, the mayor was about to give a toast to everyone in the party, she hurriedly snatched one of the champagne glasses the man was holding beside her and said "To the City and for our mayor's success" and she drank it and the crowd cheered and Sam gave it back to the man beside her who was looking bewildered and she said "Thanks, I need to calm my nerves"

The Guy nodded but didn't smile and Sam said as she spotted the bar "Ooh!, there are more of that over there, excuse me please" and she walks away

Sam instantly ordered herself a glass of wine which she engulfed in just a second and she asked for another one and as the night pass Sam had already drank eight glasses of wine and when she was feeling a little bit dizzy, she sat up straight and look around

She look to her right and saw a woman, crying her eyes out, Sam smiled and murmured "Shhsss, Bad night" and she then turned her head to her left and saw a man holding bottle of beer and was swaying to the music, Sam examined him for awhile but when she found nothing interesting about him she looked away but as she turned her head she realized that the man beside her wasn't just anybody.

She then hurriedly drank the last drop of her wine and then turned her head to her left and said happily "Hey!"

The guy looked at her smiling and said "Yes?"

Sam smiled and said "You don't remember me?" she was gesturing her hand to her face

"Oh, Yeah, you're that girl at the shop" Anthony said

"Right, Right, remember I called you Freddor-"and she cut off but Anthony smiled and said "It's okay my name is-"Sam smiled and said "Yeah Anthony, not Freddie" She said

Anthony nodded and said "Your Sam right?"

"Yeah, Samantha Puckett" Sam was already sobering up

Anthony smiled and said "You're a pretty hard drinker for a lady"

"I get that a lot" and she smiled happily and went on "I take it as a compliment" and she ordered another glass of wine

"Well easy there, you might not drive yourself home" He said while taking a drink from his bottle

"Well, this is a tough chick, a dozen of this and I can still sing the alphabet correctly" and she drank almost half of the wine in the glass

Eric smiled at her and said "Just take it easy"

Sam smiled and asked "Anyway, what do you do in life?"

Anthony was surprise at her question and said "Well, I own the company of England Power Software Corporation, which is based in England of course"

"Awesome. I own a burrito factory, which is base her in Seattle" She said sarcastically

"That's great" He said

"You know my best friend also work for a software corporation" She said facing him

Anthony look confuse and said "That's-"but before he could finish his statement Sam said "Her Name is Carly Shay of Seattle Software Corporation"

Eric smiled at her and said "I know her"

"You do?" Sam acting as if she was curious

"Yeah, my company and her's have been great partners for a very long time"

"Oohh, you must also know that she is getting engage to her boyfriend Eric" Sam said it out of the blue, she was sobering up and was looking directly at Anthony waiting for a reaction she needed to find out the truth

Eric's eyes widened but said calmly "Really, I don't know about it at all, we always talk about business every time we see each other"

Sam smiled and said "Well, Yeah she is getting engage this Saturday at his soon to be fiancée's birthday"

Anthony tried to smile and said "Well, I'm happy for them" and she emptied his bottle and said to her "Well, I really have to go, I still have to find my friend" and he stood up and said "Thank you for that wonderful conversation" and he smiled at her and she waved goodbye at him.

Anthony walks toward the people in the middle of the dance floor and looks around for Marco and when he caught a glimpse of him, he hurriedly yanked him out from the group of girls who were surrounding him and said "You need to call Seattle Software Corporation now, tell them I need to have a meeting with them, tomorrow"

Marco grabbed his hand and pulled it away from his suit and said "Okay, Chill, What Happened?"

Anthony had a grim look on his face and said "I just need to talk to them-" he pause and said "About business"

Marco was confuse but nodded and said "I'll call them right away," and he took out his phone from his left side pocket and he said to Anthony while dialing the numbers "I'll take care of this, Get some fresh air outside" and he put his phone to his ear and spoke "Yes, This is Marco From-"

Anthony gave him a half smile and walked out of the building and as he stood on the staircase he breathed heavily and said _"I need to tell her the truth, I don't want her to forget about me"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Hello! New Chapter I hope you all enjoy!..**

**And I hope you guys give reviews cause it would mean a lot to me and I would really appreciate all of them all..:) THANKS!**

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**We are nearing to our end..:) R&R**

* * *

><p>It was a sunny morning in Seattle, Carly Shay was having her daily cup of coffee when Tanny entered the room and said "Ms. Shay. Mr. David wants to talk to you in his office right away"<p>

Carly looks perplexed and asked "Did he say why?"

Her assistant shook her head and said "No Ms. Shay"

Carly then sat up straight and said "Ok, Thank you then"

Tanny exited the room and Carly stood up and took the last sip of her coffee and walk towards the door. She then took an elevator and turned right and found herself in front of Mr. David's door. A lady in her mid 40's stood in front of Carly and asked "Is Mr. David inside? He wants to see me"

The lady took a side step and said "Ah, yes please do come in" and Carly opened the door and found Mr. David sitting upright and he greeted "Carly, please sit down"

Carly did what he said and sat down on the left side chair and asked "What is it that you want to talk about Mr. David?"

David smiled at her and said "Carly, you know Mr. Anthony Diaz right? The CEO of England Power Software Corporation"

Carly was confused and said "Yes"

David smiled and said "I want to ask you a favor"

Carly nodded and asked "What is it?"

David stood up from his chair and said "We will have a lunch meeting today and I want you to come"

Carly nodded and David continued "And I also want you to take Mr. Diaz out, you know show him places here in Seattle"

Carly stood up and asked "Why?"

David heaved a sigh and said "We want Mr. Diaz to feel that we are glad to have him as our business partner and I think it would give us a huge amount of good points if we do that, just take him somewhere, anywhere that is beautiful"

Carly then walked to the other side of the room and asked "Why me?"

David looked at Carly and said "Well I just think that you are the best person to do this job, I mean you know this place for a very long time now, so I think you could tour him to some great places"

Carly didn't respond to him and thought about the idea and Eric's' reaction but then she shrugs it off and said "yes, of course for the company"

Mr. David smiled and said while looking at his clock "And look at the time, Shall we go meet Mr. Diaz"

Carly nodded and David opened the door and Carly walked out followed by him.

* * *

><p>Carly and David walked inside the restaurant, Carly was clutching her hand bag as she look around, she notices instantly where Mr. Diaz was and it wasn't a hard thing to do since Diaz ad Freddie looks exactly the same. She gestured her hand to Mr. David who look directly at the table where Mr. Diaz was standing he walks briskly towards him followed by Carly behind and offered his hand for a shake and said "Mr. Diaz, it's nice seeing you again, the last time we've seen each other was during the companies presentation" he smiled eagerly.<p>

Diaz shook his hand and said "Yes, it's Nice Seeing you again Mr. David" and he look over to David's shoulder and said "Ms. Shay, it's also nice seeing you-"he cut off and David moved to his right and Diaz offered his hand and Carly shook it and he continued "Again"

Carly smiled and said "Pleasure of seeing you again Mr. Diaz"

Anthony nodded and said "Shall we" and he gestured them to sit down

They exchanged smiles when David asked "So, Mr. Diaz, why did you call for a meeting?"

"Well" he then asked his assistant to hand him some papers and said while looking at the content of the folder "We all know that England Software Corporation and Seattle Software Corporation has been a really good business partner for the past 20 years"

Both Carly and David nodded and he went on "I just don't want some mistakes to come between the partnerships of our company" and he handed David the folder

David hurriedly opened the folder and asked "What seems to be the problem to or proposal, Mr. Diaz"

He smiled at him and said "It's not a major problem as you think, just a few typographical error and some little wrong names must be changed"

David look over to his shoulder and caught Carly looking skeptical and she said "Were very sorry about this, we really didn't notice this when we went through it"

Anthony gave a small laugh and said "Don't worry Ms. Shay, I would be glad to wait for another of your proposal, I just don't want our partnership to go to a waste especially when I show that to my board back in England"

David sighed in relief and said "Thank you Mr. Diaz"

Diaz then nodded and said "Shall we eat lunch?" and then the waiter served their meal

As they were eating David said "Mr. Diaz, since you were a very good partner to our company how about Ms. Carly Shay take you on a little tour around the city, if you have nothing to do" he said eagerly

Diaz looked up and said "Let me first check with my schedule" and his assistant walks towards them and whispered something on Diaz ears and he smiled brightly and said "I think I'm pretty much free this afternoon" and he smiled at Carly

David then gave him a smile and said "Well, Ms. Shay would be glad to tour you around the city"

Carly gave both of them a smile and said "It would be my pleasure Mr. Diaz"

Anthony then gave her a smile and Carly look down to her lap not wanting to see him look at her

* * *

><p>They finished their meal and Mr. David said his goodbye to both Carly and Anthony and as they were walking out of the restaurant Anthony said "You can call me Anthony since I don't want this trip to be business related, let's just unwind"<p>

And then a car parked in front of them and Carly smiled and put a mental note to herself that this is only for business purposes and she should put her feelings and delusion aside.

She stepped inside the car and Anthony asked "So where shall we go?"

Carly snapped back from her trance and said "Uhm…" She was trying to act as professional as she can when Anthony said "How about you take me to the place where you had the most fun when you are there"

Carly looks hesitant at first to tell the driver where to go but when she thought that it would cause no harm to her nor her relationship with Eric she whispered the driver the address of the place

The driver look back at both of them, confused when Carly spoke "Thank you"

The driver pouted and shrugged and started the engine

Carly didn't try to put up a conversation as they were driving to their destination. Although her mind was cluttered with thoughts she still kept her stern face and look at her window but to her dismay she couldn't help herself and look at her side. She noticed that Anthony was falling asleep as she looks sideways, she thought that he might have a rough night last night but what caught her attention was the peaceful and laid back expression he has when his sleeping, she found it to irresistible to not look at and she even forgot about the "Business matter trip thing' in her head but her thoughts was shattered when the car halted into a screech and bought of them hit the backside of the front seats.

The driver hurriedly turned back and said "I'm really sorry, Ma'am"

Carly was lucky enough to grab hold onto the handle on the top left of the car but Anthony's faced hit it really hard, Carly helped him up and she said "Are you alright?"

Anthony rubbed his forehead and said "Yeah, I'm okay, it's my fault I drifted to sleep" and he sat straight and asked the driver "Are we there yet?"

The driver still looks sorry and said "Yes, This sir is the place Ms. Shay asked us to go" and he hurriedly stepped out the car and opened Carly's door while Anthony stepped out, he had a very baffled expression drawn to his face.

Cary walked passed by Anthony and followed her quickly and as they were entering the elevator Anthony asked "Why this place?"

The Elevator door opened and Carly walked out and said "This is the place that makes me happy"

Anthony stepped out off the elevator and looked around sounding amused "This is a very cool place, you own this?"

Carly look at him and said "Yes, me and my brother used to live her" and she leaned towards the car looking at him intently

Anthony nodded and walks towards a cart with computer equipments and asked "What are this things for?" he pretended

"Oh those things, we used them to do iCarly and those are Freddie's equipment" she said while looking at him with great focus

"I see can I look at it?" he asked

"Sure you can" and Anthony walked towards the laptop and carried the camera and examines it like it was some sort of a new born baby.

Carly couldn't help but smile, it was just like him, how he carries it, how he gives importance to it, and his eyes, you could see pure joy when his with those things, just like him, just like the technical producer of iCarly"

"This camera is pretty old, but I think it still works" he smiled jubilantly

Carly snapped back and said "Oh, yeah, of course" and she stood up and walked towards him

Anthony put down the camera and asked "So why are you keeping those things here"

Carly looked down and said "We want the iCarly studio to be the same as it is, well it was to Sam's request that we keep it this way"

Anthony nodded and asked "Your brother still leaves here?"

Carly looked up at him and said "Nope, he lives with his family in Florida now"

"Oh, I see" and he snucked his hand to his pocket and look around

Carly noticed that there was nothing to talk about so she said "Shall we go downstairs"

"Sure" he said still looking at the place

When they came downstairs, Anthony noticed the gigantic robot near the stairs and asked "What's this?"

Carly motioned and said "That is a sculpture my brother created; he calls it bottle-bot"

Anthony gave her a hearty smile and said "Awesome"

"Yeah" Carly kept looking at him intently, not to miss any sign that he might be Freddie when suddenly her phone buzzed and saw Eric's name on the screen, Carly hurriedly tapped the end call button and snucked the phone to her left side jean pocket and look up to Anthony

Anthony smiled at her and looks over the kitchen and asked "So you still own this place?"

"Yeah, I bought the entire loft" and she walks towards the counter and said "I pay someone to clean the apartment every month"

"Well it figures, this place is squeaky clean" he said while holding a vase in his hand

Carly smiled but suddenly her phone buzzed and she hurriedly grab it and when she saw the screen name she sighed in relief and said "Sam" in a very low tone

Anthony shot up and said "Yes?"

Carly looked up at him and said "Uhm…"

Anthony look embraced and said "Oh, I thought you were calling me"

Carly smiled and Anthony walked into the living room when Carly spoke "You said you had a girlfriend, right?" Carly didn't know what to do about what she said but looks directly at Anthony

Anthony chuckled and said "I wish that she was really my girlfriend"

And he faced Carly and looks straight to her eyes and said "She's my friend, my best friend" and he look away

Carly held the bottled emotion inside her, she looks at the back of his head when he spoke "I met her when I was really young, I just don't know what hit me when I first met her, she has that long brunette hair, her cheeks were red from her youth and her lips, it never showed any sign of sadness, I don't know, I was still young but I can tell I was in love"

Carly escaped a small sobbed to her lips, Anthony didn't hear it when he continued "We grew up as normal teens, I kept on pursuing my feelings to her but she kept on pushing me away" he chuckled "But I never stopped doing what I was doing cause I now it will work, I just need a little luck"

He walks towards the couch and Carly turned to his direction and she let him went on and he said "I know it's naïve but I just felt like one day she'll fall in love with me"

Carly heard him let out a small sobbed and it didn't take long for her start crying, she gripped her left hand like a child whose very feeble to move from all the emotional beating she could take, she sobbed even harder when Anthony faced him and handed her a handkerchief

Carly look up and took it, she wiped the tears from her eyes and Anthony spoke "I will always loved her, even if I'm not the one I will always be there for her, cause whatever I do every time I look at her" he paused and look at Carly who was bowing down sobbing and went own" I still feel the same way I felt when I first met her" and a tear fell from his eyes but he quickly wiped it away

Carly look up to him and he smiled at her and he said "How about we go get a cup of coffee"

Carly nodded and Anthony walked towards the door and clicked it open and said "Shall we Ms. Shay"

Carly walked towards him and said "Of course Mr. Diaz"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey!..I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter..:D**


End file.
